Ben 10 and the Ghoul School
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is bummed that he has to go on a mission on Halloween. But he'll soon learn his assignment has many tricks and treats.


Ben Tennyson frowned as he drove down the cracked road.

"I can't believe this..." he groaned. He was looking forward to spending Halloween with his friends. But an emergency call to the Plumbers specifically requested Ben's help.

After a petty argument with his grandfather, Ben had no choice but to take the case and head to the middle of nowhere.

"Some Halloween this turned out to be." Ben complained. He kept driving, but he noticed that the area around him seemed especially dark and creepy.

When Ben arrived at his destination, he checked the GPS to make sure this was the right place.

When the coordinates were right, Ben slowly looked back at what he saw.

An old, crumbling mansion stood tall and ominous.

"Whoa! Looks like a haunted house!" Ben said in awe. "Cool!"

Now with a little pep in his step, Ben got out of the car and walked across the drawbridge.

Ben looked down at the shark filled moat. "A haunted house with its own moat?! Sweet!"

Ben knocked hard on the heavy wooden door. A moment later, it flew open.

"Hello?" Ben said as he walked in. His hello echoed through the haunted looking house.

"Hello!" a voice said.

Ben spun around and saw a short, middle-aged woman hurrying towards him. She wore a pink dress and a red cloak held on with skull buttons, and red head band in her short dark hair.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, a bit confused. Was this woman a witch or something?

"I'm Ms. Grimwood." the woman said. "Thank the stars you've come, Mr. Tennyson! My students have going missing!"

"Students?! You're a teacher?!" Ben said. She certainly didn't look like a teacher.

"Yes, I'm the headmistress of this finishing school for ghouls."

Ben shook his head. "Wait a sec, did you say _ghouls_?!"

"You bat she did." another voice said.

"Huh?! Who said that?" Ben looked around, but there was no one else here.

"Up here." A bat flew down, nearly touching the tip of Ben's nose.

Ben jumped back in alarm. "DUDE! You've got bats in here?!"

But to Ben's amazement, the bat looking at him was a purple bat! A bright light covered the winged creature and turned into a slender young lady with long lavender hair, pale purple skin, and striking green eyes.

However, the girl staggered, Miss Grimwood caught her before she could fall over.

"Oh, Sibella! You poor dear!" said the saddened woman.

"Sibella?" said Ben. He walked over to get a better look at this girl.

Sibella lifted her head and tried to stand, but she stumbled again. But Ben moved in and caught her.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked. "What happened?"

Sibella looked at Ben, the teenage boy could feel his heart racing.

 _'Wow, she's hot.'_ Ben thought, his face turning pink.

"You're...Ben Tennyson." Sibella said softly. Her lovely voice gave Ben the chills. "You have to help us."

As she spoke, Ben saw the pointed fangs in her mouth.

Ben's eyes grew, his face paled. "Are you a...vampire?"

"Yes, I am." Sibella got on her feet. "We need your help to save my friends. They've been kidnapped."

"By who?" asked Ben, backing away. This Sibella may be hot, but she was a vampire. So Ben kept a safe distance, just in case.

Ben yelped when he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and screamed when he saw a little mummy hugging his leg.

His scream startled the mummy and she let go. Ben's jaw fell when he discovered that this mummy was only a little girl.

But she looked very sad, tears welled up in her blue eyes. "That mean man took our friends!" she sobbed.

Ben's heart instantly went out to the mummy child. He knelt down to her. "Hey, don't cry, Sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay." he said softly.

The mummy looked at Ben and saw the warm smile on his face. "What's your name?"

"Tanis." she said, smiling a little. "Who are you?"

Before Ben could speak, a shrill laugh broke the touching scene.

"It's Ben Tennyson! Wahahahahahahaha!"

Ben let out a scream and looked around to see who said that. A transparent figure phased through the floor below Ben's feet.

It was a ghost girl! She was blue and transparent, and smiling wide at the shocked human.

"A ghost?!" Ben shouted. "First a vampire, a mummy, and now a ghost?! This really is a haunted house!"

"It's not haunted," said Miss Grimwood. "It's a school where I teach my girls and I love them."

Ben felt the intensity in her words. Perhaps she had a point.

"So, are you gonna help us get Winnie and Elsa back?!" asked the ghost. "Oh! I'm Phantasma by the way! But you can call me Phanty!"

Ben smiled. "Nice to meet you, Phanty. So, who's kidnapped your friends?"

"A zombie clown!" said Phantasma. "We went to a circus that came nearby here not too long ago, but suddenly, we were attacked! We got away but Elsa, Winnie, and Sibella didn't!"

"But I managed to escape and make it back here." Sibella said as Miss Grimwood helped on the couch. "But it took all my strength to do it..."

"Great, Zombozo's at it again..." Ben droned.

"You know him?!" asked Tanis.

"Yep, and he's bad news. He's a zombie clown that feeds on fear. And since you girls are monsters, he probably wants to brainwash you into being his minions and use you to scare the heck out of people."

"Wow, you're good." said Phanty. "So, does that mean you'll help us?"

"Of course it does. But I can't do it alone. Since I don't know your friends that well, I'm gonna need your help."

Phanty laughed. "You got it!"

"I'm coming too!" Tanis said. "I want to help!"

"No, girls!" Miss Grimwood said. "Sibella barely managed to save you and I won't let you risk your unlives!"

"Please, Miss Grimwood!" Phanty begged. "Ben's gonna need all the help he can get!"

"Shw has a point." Ben added. "I promise to keep the girls safe."

Seeing that the girls wanted to help, Miss Grimwood had no choice. "Very well."

"Alright, girls, I mean, ghouls." said Ben. "Let's roll!"

* * *

In a circus tent deep within a remote wasteland, Zombozo the clown laughed as he had Elsa Frankenteen and Winnie the werewolf brainwashed in a cage.

"Why are you laughing?!" snapped a woman's vile voice. Out of the shadows came the owner of that voice.

She was an ugly humanoid female with glowing red eyes, long dark green hair, and large teeth. She also had four arms and wore a sleeveless black dress.

Her name was Revolta, a wicked witch. And she was not in a good mood.

"Because of your incompetence, we only have two of the girl ghouls!" Revolta said, angrily pointing at the clown.

But Zombozo smiled. "Have patience, my dear Revolta." he said calmly. "Everything's going according to plan."

"According to plan?!" Revolta hissed.

"Of course, we have two of the girls. So it's obvious the others will return to rescue them. And when they do, we'll have them right where we want them. Because have the perfect leverage." He gestured to the caged ghouls.

Revolta grinned oh so evilly. "My! What a wonderfully fiendish plan!" she laughed. "Zombozo, you really are my kind of guy!"

Zombozo held two of Revolta's hands. "And you're my kind of woman, Revolta. We'll be the most evil couple to rule the world!"

Zombozo's henchmen, Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath watched the two villains laugh among themselves.

Acid Breath rolled his eyes. "Oh, gag."

"We should be getting rich of that witch and those monsters." said Frightwig. "Not play second banana to her."

Thumbskull shushed his coworkers. "Quiet! You don't wanna get blasted by that wand of hers again!" he reminded them.

When the Circus Freaks laighed at Revolta when she first showed up, she used her magic wand to blast them right on their behinds.

And they did not want that history to repeat itself.

However, the Circus Freaks didn't know that they were being spied on.

Phanty's head peeked from the tent flap. She pulled her head out and flew outside the circus to Ben and Tanis.

"So, what's the status, Phanty?" asked Ben.

Phanty was silent. Then she suddenly started screaming while spinning her head in circles!

"It's worse than I thought!" Phanty said after her head stopped spinning. "Revolta is helping him!"

"Oh, no! Not Revolta!" Tanis wailed.

Ben was confused. "And who, or what, is a Revolta?"

"She's a mean, wicked witch who kidnapped us before and tried to take over the world!" Phanty explained. "We were saved by our old gym teachers. But now she's back!"

"What can this Revolta do exactly?" Ben asked.

"She has a magic wand! With just a wave of it, she can do anything!" Tanis said.

Ben rubbed his chin. "Hmm, you don't say. Do anything, huh?" Ben hummed as he was getting deep in thought. "A zombie clown, three circus freaks, and a witch..."

It didn't take long for Ben to come up with a plan.

"I got it! Girls, huddle up!"

Tanis and Phanty got close and they heard Ben's plan.

* * *

Inside the tent, Zombozo and Revolta were chatting about their victory party when they take over the world.

"How about a nice dinner once the world is ours?" Zombozo suggested.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Revolta said.

"BOSS!" Thumbskull screamed.

The two villains looked and saw Fright Wig attacking Thumbskull and Acid Breath. She had them wrapped in her hair and started slamming then into the ground.

"Will you imbeciles keep it down?!" Revolta shouted. "I can't think with all your noise!"

Fright Wig responded by throwing the two freaks right at Zombozo and Revolta.

Now Revolta was wicked mad. "You wretched woman!" She took out her wand and was ready to blast her until a white bandage lashed out and snatched the wand.

At that moment, Phantasma left Fright Wig's body. "Wow! I really did it!"

Revolta hissed as Tanis the mummy tried to reel in her wand. "Let go of my wand, you brat!"

"No!" Tanis yelled. "You let go!"

Revolta almost had her wand until Ghostfreak appeared in front of her, opened his chest and revealed the horrific, tentacled nightmare underneath.

The image scared even Revolta. She screamed and released her wand. Tanis reeled the wand and ran off with it. Phantasma and Ghostfreak followed.

"AFTER THEM!" Revolta screamed. She, Zombozo, and the Circus Freaks chased after them.

Ghostfreak and the girls ran outside the tent.

"Okay, phase two!" Ghostfreak hit the Omnitrix symbol and became Ben again.

"But you didn't tell us phase two!" Tanis said. "What do we do now?"

"What alien at ruou gonna turn into?" asked Phanty.

Ben smiled all too knowingly. "Who needs an alien when you've got a magic wand?" The teen hero took the wand. "I can use this to turn those creeps into something worse than clowns. Repulsive creatures that could never tell anyone about this!"

The evil villains came charging out of the tent. And they were going to let Ben have it.

But with a wave and point of Revolta's wand, Ben cast a mighty spell upon his enemies.

There was a flash of light. Their bodies were changing.

Finally, when the light died down, Tanis and Phantasma let out a collective gasp.

Tanis could not believe her eyes. "Ben! You turned them into...mimes!"

It was true. Zombozo, Revolta, and the Circus Freaks were turned into human, white make-up faced, black and white wearing street mimes!

They just smiled and made imaginary walls and pulled each other with imaginary ropes.

"Hey, there are things worse than monsters and wicked witches." Ben said with a shrug. "Okay, Tanis. Now, do exactly as I taught you!"

Tanis took a deep breath and reached her badges out, wrapping them around the mimes.

"Wow! I did it! I did it!" Tanis jumped for joy.

Ben patted the mummy girl on the head. "You sure did."

* * *

Once the villains were captured, the Plumbers took them away. Which was a bit awkward taking in a group of harmless mimes.

After that, Ben used Revolta's wand to turn Winnie and Elsa back to normal.

Once they were freed, Phanty and Tanis told them what happens on the way back to Grimwood.

"Wow! We missed out on a lot!" Winnie said.

"But we beat the bad guys and saved the day!" Phanty said, flying around her friends.

"And just in time for our Halloween party!" Tanis said.

Ben's eyes perked up. "Did you say Halloween party?!"

"Sure! We have one every year! You can join us if you want, Ben!" Tanis held his hand.

"Really?! Awesome!" Ben and the girls came back to Grimwood. The boy opened the door and came in.

But when he did, he let out a big scream.

A blue ghost wearing a dark hat and trench coat and a giant mummy were looking down at him.

Ben was too scared to move, but Tanis and Phanty ran right past him.

Tanis hugged the tall mummy's leg. "Daddy! We saved Elsa and Winnie!"

"And Ben 10 showed us some cool tricks, Father!" Phanty said, hugging the phantom. "I know how to possess people now!"

"And Ben taught me how to use my wrappings!" Tanis said. "I was able to tie up the bad guys! See!" She flicked her wrist and stretched a bandage out.

The mummy looked at Ben, who backed away but Elsa kept him from running away.

Ben clenched his teeth in terror as the mummy came closer to him. He tried not to scream again.

"So, you taught my daughter that trick?" the mummy bellowed. "At such a young age?"

"Uh, y-y-yes, S-S-Sir." Ben stuttered.

He waited for the mummy to grab him and eat his brain, but he got the shock of his life when the mummy hugged him!

"Thank you, young man!" he said. "You truly taught my daughter how to be brave!"

"As well as my daughter!" Phanty's phantom father said. "You're a real special kid!"

Relived, Ben let out a sigh. Guess his brain wasn't going to be eaten tonight.

"You truly are, Ben Tennyson!" Miss Grimwood said as she walked in. "You saved my girls!"

Ben shook his head. "I didn't do much, Miss Grimwood. Phanty and Tanis were able to get this wand from that Revolta lady!"

Now Miss Grimwood was really surprised. "You have Revolta's wand?!"

"Yeah! And Ben used it to turn her into a mime!" Phanty laughed.

"Here," Ben handed the wand to Miss Grimwood. "You take this. It's too dangerous for me."

Ben jumped where he heard booming footsteps. His jaw dropped when he saw Frankenteen Senior and Papa Werewolf coming up to him.

"Thank you for saving my Elsa!" Frankenteen Senior grabbed Ben and gave him a monster bear hug.

"You're...welcome." Ben wheezed out.

"I think you're squishing him, Dada!" said Elsa.

"Oh, sorry about that, old boy." The monster put Ben down.

Tanis jumped up and hugged Ben. Thankfully, her hugs weren't so crushing. "I like you, Ben!"

Ben smiled and hugged the little mummy. "I like you too, Tanis." he chuckled. "Wait a sec! Where's Sibella?!"

"Right here." Sibella walked in looking much better than before. "I owe you one, hero." She kissed Ben on the cheek.

Ben blushed and held his graced cheek. "Best. Halloween. Ever!"

* * *

Ben and the ghouls celebrated on the dance floor. As Ben danced with Sibella, he spotted his grandpa Max walk in.

"Hey, Grandpa!"

Max smiled as he came up to his grandson. "So, having a happy Halloween, Ben?"

"You bet! The happiest one yet!"


End file.
